


The training

by D_writes



Series: Atlas - appendix [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, I'm not sorry, Kink, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Smut, no beta because smut, time to sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_writes/pseuds/D_writes
Summary: Kara really likes Lena. So much that when they have sex, she can't last more than two minutes, and it's starting to get to her.Lena mentions that she just need a bit of training, and Kara decides that's exactly what they're going to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an appendix to my other fic, Atlas - you may want to read that too for a bit more context.
> 
> No beta, all typos are mine.

“Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Lena’s voice is soothing as always. Kara is sitting cross legged on the sofa, fists buried in the fold of her hoodie. Her eyebrows crinkle only just, her lips are clasped. She sinks her shoulders, and nods. There’s a hint of imploration, and it almost breaks Lena’s heart to see National City’s superhero begging to be _fixed._  

She sits next to Kara, and cups her cheek, carefully.

“You know there’s nothing wrong with you, right?” she reassures “You’re absolutely perfect as you are." 

Kara smiles, dropping her head, and fidgets with her glasses.

“I know, I know…” a pink hue colours her cheeks, and Lena pinches it “I just… I want to last more! I want us to have more fun, and I want…” she hesitates, and Lena gives her an encouraging look. Kara shuts her eyes, and takes a deep breath “it’s just, the idea of you being in _control_ of it... is very hot, ok?"

Lena's lips part before she can get over the light shock.

“You…” she whispers, and clears her throat to find her full voice again “you’d like that?” 

Kara nods, eagerly this time. “It’s not just about…  _performance”_ she explains, with an ample gesture “It’s the _dynamic."_

“You know it’s actually quite cute that you’re asking me to control your orgasm and you can’t even say the word."

Kara blushes up to her ears, and stutters “L-Lena, I… You…"

“You want to be my submissive."

“LENA!” 

“Call me daddy?"

“Stop teasing me!” Kara pulls the collar of her hoodie over her nose and peeks over it. Lena hooks a finger over the hem and pulls it down, revealing the reddest cheeks she’s ever witnessed.

“I’m sorry” she apologises, placing a soft kiss on the reporter’s nose “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable for asking these things. I still think it’s cute you’re both so shy _and_ kinky” Kara pouts, and if Lena’s hand weren’t holding her jumper in place, she’d bury herself in it and disappear.

“I can do that” Lena adds, sweetly “I’d love to do that."

And Kara springs forward, wrapping Lena in a hug that’s both grateful and a way to hide her face.

\- - -

They don’t plan for it. Well, Kara doesn’t. Lena spends every spare minute she has during the following three days looking up things that will have to be removed from her search history _pronto_. 

Because yeah, she can do this, she’s done it before, but it’s a heck of a lot of responsibility. And she likes power, she truly enjoys wielding it over people. But this is Kara - pure, sweet, innocent Kara, with her blue-eyed wonder and hands too eager and a smile that could fill in for the sun.

This is Kara, whom she loves and who for some reason loves her, and _what if she fucks this up royally?_

So yeah, Lena is nervous and is maybe overthinking this, so she shuts the laptop close and rubs her fingers over her eyelids.

“Hey” it’s barely a whisper, but it makes Lena flinch “is everything ok?"

Kara is standing at her office door, holding a bag of takeout that smells suspiciously like her favourite red curry. 

“Yeah, yes, come in” Lena smiles, putting her worries aside at the sight of the reporter stepping goofily into her office.

“Brought you lunch!"

Lena spins her chair and invites Kara to stand between her knees, looking at her from below, adoringly.

“Thank you” she says as she wraps her arms around Kara’s legs “I forgot to eat again."

“I know."

Kara smiles from above, and runs her fingers through the CEO's hair, below her ears, and scratches softly. She can almost hear Lena purr.

“Mmmm” Lena lets out, content.

“I was thinking” Kara begins, and Lena’s eyes fly open “maybe tonight we can have dinner at mine? Watch a movie?” 

“Why don’t you come to my place?” Lena proposes, and her eyebrow perks up just enough for Kara to sense her intentions. The finger running up and down the back of her thigh suffice to confirm.

Kara bites her lower lip, and nods.

“Ok."

\- - - 

Her place feels more appropriate. Not only Kara’s flat is full of cross-stitched pillows and pastel candles - sometimes a bit of a mood killer, if Lena’s honest - but if she’s to exercise power, she needs to be in her own territory.

When Kara comes in, Lena’s pleasantly surprised to notice she’s changed her clothes. She picked a block colour dress, not too formal but not too cute, and her eyeliner is slightly different from the morning, with a hint of a smokey eye in the corner. She brought a bottle of wine.

“Hey” she greets, and Lena will never not find it the sweetest sound in the world “Got you a little something."

“Thank you” she replies, surprising her with a slow, soft kiss. She promptly wipes the dark smear of lipstick from Kara’s mouth, lingering a little to dip her thumb inside her lower lip. She savours the surprised look on her girlfriend’s face.

She’s dressed for the occasion too. A high neck sleeveless black top and a tight skirt that wraps her ass enough to make Kara _star_ e when she turns to find a bottle opener. 

Kara follows her to the kitchen, and watches Lena expertly pop the cork and pour two glasses of wine. And Kara doesn’t really drink, but this is obviously not about getting tipsy. This feels like a ritual. 

Lena takes a sip, and hints at Kara to do the same. She does. They smile. It feels familiar and safe when Lena grabs Kara’s hand and rubs a thumb over her knuckles.

She brings her closer, and brushes their noses together.

“Are you hungry?” she asks, and when Kara whispers a breathless ‘ _no'_ she knows they’re on the same page.

\- - -

The glasses are forgotten on the counter, still full. Lena’s guided her to the bedroom, and pushed her gently to sit on the mattress. She’s kissed her, deeply, standing between her legs until they both fell and kicked their heels off.

“Kara?”  

The reporter opens her eyes, and nuzzles her face into Lena’s palm.

“Yes?"

“Do you still want to do this?” she checks, and Kara’s smile and nod are all the confirmation she needs. Lena’s eyes darken, and if Kara didn’t know any better she could swear there’s an evil shadow in them.

“Then we’ll need to set some rules. For the play."

Lena sits up, and gestures to Kara to remain lying.

“From now on you’re to address me as Miss Luthor and only speak when I say so. Is that understood?"

“Yes.” 

Kara swallows, hard, because this is scary and this is _hot_  and how is this supposed to make her last _longer_?

“Yes what?"

“Yes, Miss Luthor."

Lena smirks, satisfied.

“Your release belongs to me” she continues “You’re not to pleasure yourself, you’re not to cum without permission. Is that clear?"

“Yes, Miss Luthor."

“Good girl.” Lena watches Kara take a sharp breath in at the praise. “You may beg” she concludes “and I might let you cum."

“Thank you, Miss Luthor.” The CEO is impressed at how quickly Kara is getting the hang of this. Impressed _and_ aroused.

She leans down, and nibbles at Kara’s ear before whispering “You can tell me when you’re close, too.” Her blunt nails drag the inside of Kara’s thigh, and Lena earns a feeble whine.

“Yes, Miss Luthor” she breaths out.

Her hand moves back up, and her fingers brush against the hem of Kara’s panties. Their faces are so close, Kara almost leans in to kiss her, but a stern looks keeps her in place. 

Lena rubs gently over the fabric, in a circular motion, closing in on Kara’s clit. And she wants to tell her how good it feels to have her fingertips already wet, but she doesn’t want her words to push Kara over the edge too soon - it’s happened before, after all.

So she bites her tongue, and enjoys Kara’s back arching, her eyes fluttering closed. A guttural noise leaves Kara’s throat, and Lena knows it’s because she’s not allowed to call her name instead. 

“How are we doing, Kara? Are you ok?” she’s teasing rather than reassuring.

“Yes, Miss Luthor” her voice is cracking a little.

The circles get smaller, and soon enough she pressing the sweet spot she knows drives Kara crazy.

“Mh!” escapes Kara, and she bites her lip. Lena finds it endearing how focussed she looks.

Kara’s breath is already getting faster, her skin is flushed, her hands are desperately clenching the bedsheets. Lena knows what that means, so she moves away, running her fingers on Kara’s stomach, letting her catch her breath. There’s a frustrated whine, and Lena is almost tempted to go back and finish the job, but that’s not what’s she supposed to do.

She pulls away.

“Take off your dress."

Kara’s eyes fly open to look at her.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” she warns, gravely.

“No, Miss Luthor.” 

Lena watches Kara stand up, pull her zip down, let her dress slip to the floor.

“Your bra” Lena points. Kara obeys, and covers her chest with her arms, flustered. Lena shakes her head, and she slowly stretches her arms along her sides.

“Now your panties."

Kara purses her lips, and complies. She standing on the side of Lena’s bed, wearing nothing but her glasses, thumbs inside her fists. The picture of innocence. Lena takes her in. 

“Come back here” she orders.

Kara climbs back on the bed, and reaches Lena on all four before laying back in her original position.

“Now I’m going to touch you again” Lena warns “and you’re not allowed to cum until I say so. Yes?"

“Yes, Miss Luthor"

Kara feels Lena’s fingers on her, cold for just a second. She hisses, and focuses on her breath.

“Deep breaths, long breaths” she orders, as she slides inside her.

Kara's whole body trembles, and she lets out a sound between a scream and a whisper. She breathes deeply, and when she exhales is never silent. Lena thinks she may need some extra self-control herself, later.

Lena pulls out, and back again, careful not too touch Kara’s clit. 

“Breath, babygirl” she encourages, as she finds a steady rhythm.

Kara’s body starts shaking, her fists so tight she’s digging half-moons into her palms. Lena knows at the beginning she shouldn’t ask too much of Kara. If she sets her up for failure, she may never be able to train her.

“Do you want to cum, babygirl?"

“Y-yes” she whimpers “yes, Miss Luthor."

“Can you hold on a little longer, for me?” Lena asks, sweetly, and keeps moving her hand, slowly, carefully. 

“I think so, Miss Luthor” Kara replies with a hint of pride that makes Lena’s heart swell.

“Good” she purrs “just a little longer. You’re doing great."

Kara’s mouth quirks in a tiny smile, not breaking eye contact.

But soon enough her face twist because Lena’s hand doesn’t stop and she just _so_ close.

Lena doesn’t wait for her to beg.

“Cum for me, Kara.”

There’s a scream, and a shockwave runs through Kara’s body and suddenly the fitted sheet is pulled from under the mattress and Kara shakes and moans and rolls to her side, pressing her legs together, her breath quivering till it turns into sobs.

Lena’s worried for a second that Kara’s hurt, or upset. But then a hand reaches for hers, to pull her closer - it’s a request, not a demand - so she lays, spooning Kara, whispering little praises.

“I’m very pleased, Kara. You did great” she says, gently, placing little kisses on her cheek while Kara catches her breath "I’m so proud of you." 

“I… I didn’t last very long” the disappointment almost breaks her voice, and Lena pulls her shoulder so she can face her.

“It was the first time, the next will be better” she reassures her “you waited until I gave you permission, that’s what’s important."

Kara nods, trying to convince herself Lena’s words are true.

“Kara” Lena insists “this is perfectly normal. We need at least a few session to see some improvement. You need to be patient with yourself."

“Ok” Kara nods again, more convincingly this time “ok.” 

“Yeah?"

“Yes” she smiles now, and Lena’s heart feels a little lighter. 

But then she looks down, sheepishly, which has Lena a little confused.

“What is it?” Lena asks, but she’s not worried anymore because Kara’s smile is beaming now. 

“It was… _wow.”_ Kara admits “Like boom. I mean, I’ve never felt… it was like, really-“ she opens her palms and makes an explosion noise and Lena laughs, and laughs, and laughs because she was so worried this would turn into a disaster. And Kara laughs, because she’s never felt so looked after and cared for and so _happy._

“So can I call you Lena now?” Kara teases, and Lena grabs her hand to kiss it.

“Yes” she concedes “play is over for now."

“So… Lena?” 

“Yes, love?"

“I lied. I'm _really_ hungry."


End file.
